Hermangie
Hermangie (Herma/n and A/'ngie') is the romantic paring of Herman Castillo and Angie Carrará. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other even though Herman is engaged to Jade. His feelings for Jade seem to be weaker than those for Angie. The two have confessed to each other that they are in love but are not together. Angie has been in love with Herman for a long time which is obvious by the way she gets flustered and nervous around him whenever he's near her, while Herman only starts to fall for Angie when she arrives in his and Violetta's life. For the real-life pairing of Diego Ramos and Clara Alonso, see Dilara. History Herman and Angie officially meet in A Secret, a Song. When Violetta comes back to her house, Angie saw her and later on, they start talking about Herman. Herman heared it all, and then he met Angie physically. Angie was about to tell the truth of herself to Herman, but Herman just thought Angie was the new tutor from the agency and he hired her as Violetta's new tutor. Angie began spending more and more time with Herman, and began learning his nice side, and why he is protecting Violetta from anything that reminded of Maria. Herman also began to see how nice, calm, and funny Angie is, but he refuses to admit to Ramallo and/or anyone when they ask about if he is inlove with Angie. Angie also refuses to admit to Pablo that she is inlove with Herman, also she knows she can't love Herman because she is his sister-in-law. Other Names *'Hangie '(H'''/erman and '''Angie) *'Herangie '(Her/man and Angie) *'Hengie '(He/rman and A/'ngie') *'Anerman '(An/gie and H/'erman') *'Angierman '(Angie 'and He/'rman) *'Arman '(A'/ngie and He/'rman) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have a familiar relationship with Violetta and María. *Both are adults. *Both have a relationship with other people (Angie with Pablo and Herman with Jade). *Both have a big secret that they can't tell Violetta. *Both try to hide their feelings from each other at the beginning of the "Part 1" of the series. *They both think of each other a lot. *Both can play the piano. *Both live in the same house. 'Differences' *Herman has black hair, but Angie has blonde hair. *Herman is always fighting with Violetta, but Angie isn't. *Angie encourages Violetta to sing, but Herman doesn't. 'Facts' *Ramallo, Olga and Violetta ship Hermangie. 'Trademarks' Song - The Hermangie song is Algo Se Enciende (Something Is Ignites), because Angie wrote that song thinking about Herman and in an episode, they with Violetta sung together that song. Episode - The Hermangie episode is the episode 23, when Ramallo asked Herman how would he imagine his wedding with Jade. But actually, Herman imagined his wedding with Angie, not with Jade. Color - The Hermangie color might be the light blue, cause when Herman tells Angie on episode 37 that He loves her, he was wearing a light blue shirt, and when Herman kiss Angie, he was also wearing a light blue shirt. Place - The Hermangie place is the Castillo's house, because they spend all the time together in the house. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Character Pairings